Sacrifiée
by Amethyst River
Summary: Pour débarrasser son pays des Mangemorts, Hermione devient l'esclave de Drago Malefoy. Sa vie devient rapidement un cauchemar qui semble ne pas avoir de fin, jusqu'à ce qu'elle découvre par accident le secret bien gardé de son maître. Attention ! Lemon, violence.
1. Chapitre 1

**Attention : Cette histoire contient des scènes de nature sexuelle et violente.**

* * *

Hermione regardait le contrat placé sur la table devant elle avec un mélange d'horreur et de résignation. _Je n'ai pas le choix_, se remémora-t-elle. _C'est pour la bonne cause. Ça aurait pu être bien pire... _Malgré tout, elle ne pouvait pas faire disparaître la boule d'angoisse qui grossissait inexorablement dans sa poitrine, semblant vouloir faire exploser sa cage thoracique.

D'une main tremblante, elle prit la plume placée à côté du parchemin et commença à tracer sa signature au bas du contrat. Immédiatement, une douleur brûlante lui déchira la peau. Elle savait ce que c'était : une plume ensorcelée qui utilisait pour encre son propre sang. Le contrat lui-même était magique : quiconque le signait y était magiquement lié. La seule façon d'en être libéré était de le brûler.

Hermione finit de signer et reposa sa plume. C'était étrange. Elle ne se sentait pas différente. Et pourtant, les lettres d'un rouge sombre qui formaient son nom semblaient scintiller dangereusement sur le parchemin, scellant son destin. C'était fait. Elle avait renoncé à sa liberté, se donnant toute entière à un homme qui n'hésiterait pas à faire de sa vie un enfer. Elle espérait seulement que le prix en vaudrait la peine.

Une main aux doigts minces et pâles s'empara du contrat pour le mettre en sécurité, et Hermione leva les yeux vers celui qui avait maintenant tous les pouvoirs sur elle. Drago Malefoy sourit, un sourire sans chaleur.

- Parfait. Je vais donner l'ordre de relâcher tes amis. D'ici demain, nous serons partis, et plus personne en Angleterre n'entendra jamais parler de nous. Dis adieu à ton pays, Hermione.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi la partie la plus effrayante de ce discours était le tout dernier mot : son prénom. Il ne l'avait jamais appelée par son prénom, par le passé. Ça avait toujours été "Granger", ou "Sang-de-Bourbe", ou une autre injure quelconque. Elle y était habituée, depuis le temps. Mais la familiarité avec laquelle il l'avait appelée "Hermione" lui donnait des frissons dans le dos.

- Tu as la mine bien grise, commenta-t-il sur un ton moqueur. Je pensais que tu serais plus heureuse. N'est-ce pas ce que tu as toujours voulu ? La fin de la guerre ? Le pays débarrassé une fois pour toutes des Mangemorts ? Allons, souris !

Et Hermione se rendit compte avec horreur qu'elle lui obéissait. Que son corps la forçait à obéir, parce que le contrat était signé, et que Malefoy pouvait contrôler son moindre geste s'il le voulait. Un sourire figé qui n'avait rien de naturel s'étira sur ses lèvres, et Malefoy éclata de rire.

* * *

**J'écris des chapitres très courts, parce que c'est comme ça que mon inspiration fonctionne le mieux, mais j'écris des nouveaux chapitres assez vite. Prenez le temps de me dire si mon histoire vous plaît ! Merci :)**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews encourageantes ! Je ne m'attendais pas à en avoir autant. Ça fait chaud au coeur !**

**J'ai répondu à ceux qui avaient des questions ou des commentaires spécifiques par message privé.**

* * *

La porte du cachot s'ouvrit pour la première fois depuis qu'Hermione y avait été enfermée, le soir précédent. Il ne manquait pourtant pas de chambres dans le château de Poudlard, où les Mangemorts s'étaient retranchés avec leur otages, mais apparemment, Malefoy avait décidé qu'elle ne méritait pas mieux qu'une cellule humide et sombre. Malefoy lui-même se tenait dans l'embrasure, sa baguette illuminant la pièce. Il tenait un paquet dans ses mains.

- Lève-toi, ordonna-t-il.

Hermione n'essaya pas de résister. C'était futile, et elle préférait garder son énergie pour autre chose, même si elle ne savait pas trop quoi. Elle se mit debout tandis que Malefoy s'avançait dans le cachot et lui mettait le paquet dans les bras.

- Porte ça. C'est le moment de sortir.

Elle déroula la balle de tissu noir, qui se révéla être une robe, et découvrit une longue chaîne de métal enroulée à l'intérieur. Elle haussa un sourcil.

- Dois-je te rappeler que tu n'as pas besoin de m'enchaîner pour m'empêcher de m'enfuir ? questionna-t-elle avec une pointe de sarcasme.

Il esquissa un sourire.

- Ce n'est pas pour t'empêcher de t'enfuir. C'est pour l'effet esthétique.

Hermione avala péniblement sa salive. Elle savait ce qu'il voulait dire. Ils allaient sortir du château ensemble, devant les yeux de tous ceux qui étaient venus récupérer les otages et être témoins du départ des Mangemorts. Devant ses propres amis, collègues, et camarades. Et il voulait que tous voient sans doute possible qu'Hermione Granger était maintenant son esclave.

Elle essaya de rester impassible tandis qu'elle se déshabillait sous le regard de Malefoy. Il se tenait là, les yeux fixés sur elle sans broncher, pendant qu'elle enlevait sa cape et sa robe de sorcière, jusqu'à ne plus être vêtue que de sa petite culotte de simple tissu pâle et son soutien-gorge. Elle frissonna dans le froid du cachot (ou était-ce le regard de Malefoy qui la faisait frissonner ?) et s'empressa d'enfiler la robe noire. C'était une robe moulante, avec une fente sur le côté qui remontait jusqu'à ses hanches, au décolleté très profond, à la limite de l'indécence. Il avait visiblement tout prévu pour l'humilier.

La chaîne se terminait par un unique bracelet de métal, assez gros pour ses deux poignets. Avec résignation, elle tendit ses mains à Malefoy qui referma le bracelet autour. C'était serré, assez pour faire mal, et quand il tira dessus d'un coup sec comme pour lui faire signe de le suivre, elle réprima une grimace de douleur. Elle ne dit rien, cependant. Elle ne voulait pas lui donner cette satisfaction.

Elle le suivit hors des cachots, au rez-de-chaussée du château, jusqu'au hall d'entrée où les quelques quarante Mangemorts ayant survécu aux dernières années de guerre s'étaient regroupés, se préparant à partir. _On était tellement près de les battre..._ songea Hermione avec regret. _Ils n'é__taient plus qu'une poignée, tellement désespérés qu'ils se sont tournés vers Malefoy pour les diriger !_ Mais ils avaient réussi à s'emparer de Poudlard. Hermione ne savait toujours pas exactement comment. Un traître à l'intérieur, sans doute. Quoi qu'il en soit, ils s'étaient saisis du château, et avaient pris une vingtaine d'otages avec eux. Le seul moyen de les faire sortir avait été de conclure un pacte...

Malefoy passa devant les autres, Hermione à sa suite. Elle faisait de son mieux pour marcher vite, pour ne pas lui donner l'occasion de tirer sur la chaîne, mais il donnait quand même des coups secs de temps à autre, la faisant trébucher, pour le plus grand plaisir des Mangemorts. Ils arrivèrent à la hauteur des grandes portes de l'entrée, et Malefoy pointa sa baguette magique en leur centre, les faisant s'ouvrir d'elles-mêmes. Puis il s'avança au-dehors, tirant si fort sur la chaîne qu'Hermione perdit l'équilibre et tomba rudement sur ses genoux à ses côtés.

Elle n'osait pas lever les yeux. Elle ne voulait pas voir les yeux fixés sur elle. La voix de Malefoy retentit, amplifiée par un sortilège.

- Chose promise, chose due. Vous avez récupéré vos otages, et maintenant, vous allez être débarrassés de nous. Merci pour votre généreux... présent.

Il tira la chaîne d'Hermione vers le haut, la forçant à se redresser pour être bien en vue de tous. Avec effort, elle posa les yeux sur les gens assemblés devant le château. Chaque regard était fixé sur elle. Certains avec pitié, d'autres avec horreur, d'autres encore avec gêne. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de la dévisager bien longtemps. Le reste des Mangemorts s'étaient rassemblés devant le château, et tous avaient maintenant un balai en main. Quelqu'un tendit un balai à Malefoy, qui l'enfourcha, puis ordonna à Hermione de prendre place devant lui. Elle eut un moment de confusion. Ils partaient par la voie des airs ? Ce n'était pas ce qu'ils avaient demandé à l'origine. L'arrangement avait probablement été fait après la signature du contrat. Cela voulait dire qu'ils allaient loin, trop loin pour pouvoir y transplaner. À des centaines de kilomètres, ou peut-être des milliers. Elle s'agrippa au manche de son mieux, et bientôt, ils quittaient le sol, s'élevant dans les airs. _Ça y est,_ se dit-elle. _On est partis pour de bon._

* * *

**Ce chapitre était un peu plus long. J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! Lemon dans le prochain chapitre ;)  
**


	3. Chapitre 3

**Réponses aux reviews:**

Merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires, et je tiens à m'excuser d'avoir disparu quelque temps, j'ai eu quelques difficultés personnelles. Mais je suis de retour !

J'ai noté vos remarques me demandant de plus détailler le ressenti des personnages et je vais essayer de travailler là-dessus :) Par contre, il faut savoir que vous n'allez pas pouvoir connaître les pensées de Drago pour le moment, parce que l'histoire est racontée du point de vue d'Hermione !

Pour Karen qui demande où est Voldemort, il est mort depuis quelque temps déjà, mais ça n'a pas suffi à faire fuir les Mangemorts, d'où la situation de départ de la fic. J'en glisserai quelques mots dans un chapitre suivant si l'occasion se présente.

Par contre, je ne promets pas d'écrire des chapitres plus longs, parce que ça dépend vraiment de mon inspiration, et je préfère ne pas me forcer à écrire de longs chapitres au risque de perdre le plaisir d'écrire. En général, je fonctionne mieux comme ça !

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Le voyage dura des heures. Ils étaient partis à l'aube, mais il était près de midi quand Malefoy posa enfin son balai au milieu d'un champ, en vue d'une petite ville calée entre deux collines. Les autres Mangemorts s'étaient séparés du groupe l'un après l'autre, chacun allant dans une direction différente. Visiblement, ils ne tenaient pas à rester ensemble.

Malefoy descendit de son balai, et Hermione essaya de faire de même, mais elle avait du mal à tenir sur ses jambes. Elle avait des crampes partout, et elle ne sentait plus ses mains et ses pieds. Il avait fait froid, très froid, pendant le vol, et elle n'était vêtue que d'une simple robe des plus légères. Elle s'écroula en avant, et Malefoy la rattrapa de justesse.

- Granger ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Elle nota presque inconsciemment qu'il s'était remis à utiliser son nom de famille, mais elle ne se demanda pas pourquoi. Elle essaya de parler et se rendit compte qu'elle avait du mal à articuler.

- ... froid... réussit-elle à marmonner.

Malefoy poussa un juron. Il la tint par la taille d'un main pour la stabiliser, tandis qu'il utilisait l'autre pour jeter sa propre cape sur ses épaules.

- On y va, annonça-t-il, et elle eut à peine le temps de comprendre avant qu'il ne la fasse Transplaner avec lui.

* * *

Hermione se réveilla dans un lit. Confuse, elle se demanda un instant quand elle s'était évanouie. Elle ne se souvenait de rien après le Transplanage. Son corps n'avait probablement pas tenu le coup. Elle essaya de se redresser, et nota qu'elle se sentait beaucoup plus en forme. Ça ne pouvait être que l'effet d'une potion. Elle n'aurait pas guéri si vite, autrement. Elle était sous d'épaisses couvertures, et un feu brûlait dans la cheminée près du lit. Le reste de la pièce n'était pas éclairé, et les flammes jetaient des ombres dansantes sur l'extrémité opposée de la chambre. Soudain, quelque chose bougea au milieu des ombres, et Hermione se rendit compte qu'elle n'était pas seule. Malefoy se tenait debout près du mur, les yeux fixés sur elle.

- Alors, remise de ta petite crise, Hermione ?

Le ton moqueur était de retour, et l'usage de son prénom. Elle soupira intérieurement. Elle l'avait préféré avant.

Il s'avança un peu hors des ombres et prit place dans un fauteuil à côté du lit dans une position confortable, un pied sur l'autre genou et les coudes reposant sur les accoudoirs, les doigts entrelacés devant lui.

- Debout, ordonna-t-il.

Elle avait un millier de questions. Elle voulait savoir où ils étaient, combien de temps ils allaient rester là, ce qu'il avait fait pour la soigner. Mais elle ne voulait pas lui donner l'occasion de l'humilier en refusant de répondre. Elle se contenta donc d'obéir en silence, repoussant la couverture et glissant hors du lit. Elle portait toujours la robe noire, qui s'était un peu froissée, remontant le long de ses cuisses. Hermione tira dessus pour la rajuster, puis remarqua que Malefoy la regardait faire avec un sourire narquois, et arrêta.

- Déshabille-toi.

Le choc la rendit immobile un instant. _Il ne veut quand même pas dire... Il ne va pas..._ Mais si, bien sûr qu'il allait le faire. Elle s'en était doutée depuis le départ. Seulement, elle avait espéré que ça ne viendrait pas aussi vite.

Faisant de son mieux pour empêcher ses mains de trembler, elle retira la robe, la laissant tomber par terre à côté d'elle, puis elle glissa une main derrière son dos pour dégrafer son soutien-gorge. Malefoy la fixait sans pitié, avec l'ombre d'un sourire sur ses lèvres. Elle enleva son soutien-gorge, le laissant tomber sur la robe, et se força à soutenir le regard de Malefoy.

- Continue, ordonna-t-il.

Elle ferma les yeux un instant et se pencha pour faire glisser sa culotte le long de ses jambes, puis se redressa, se retrouvant complètement nue devant lui. Elle se força à ne pas essayer d'utiliser ses mains pour se couvrir. Les yeux de Malefoy parcoururent son corps, s'arrêtant longuement sur ses seins et à la jointure de ses cuisses. Elle frissonna. Malgré le feu qui brûlait dans la cheminée, maintenant qu'elle n'avait plus rien sur elle, elle avait froid. Elle sentait sa peau se couvrir de chair de poule, le bout de ses seins se durcir sous l'effet du froid. Et tout ça sous les yeux de Malefoy. Elle aurait préféré mourir.

À ce moment, il lui fit signe d'approcher, et prenant son courage à deux mains, elle s'avança, sentant son coeur battre de plus en plus vite.

- À genoux.

Une vague de panique l'envahit, mais elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'obéir. Elle s'agenouilla devant Malefoy qui s'était repositionné dans le fauteuil, ses jambes placées de part et d'autre d'elle.

- Tu sais ce que tu as à faire, dit-il simplement.

Hermione leva les yeux vers lui. Il la regardait avec une froide autorité, une lueur dangereuse dans le regard. Ça n'avait pas été un ordre direct, elle n'était donc pas forcée d'y obéir. Mais elle devinait qu'il l'avait fait exprès. Il voulait qu'elle le fasse de son plein gré. Comme si elle avait le choix... Si elle essayait de refuser, elle n'avait pas de doute que la punition serait immédiate.

Il n'y avait rien à y faire. Ses doigts tremblaient vraiment, à présent. Serrant les dents, elle ouvrit la fermeture du pantalon de Malefoy, qui laissait déjà voir une bosse d'une grosseur considérable, et essaya de ne pas paniquer en découvrant la taille de son érection. Puis, sentant qu'il ne patienterait pas longtemps, elle respira un coup et le prit dans sa bouche.

* * *

**Et... la suite au prochain chapitre ! J'espère que ça vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me faire des suggestions s'il y a des choses que vous aimeriez voir dans l'histoire !**


	4. Chapitre 4

**Réponses aux reviews :**

Merci une fois de plus pour tous vos encouragements ! J'ai répondu à certaines reviews directement par message privé.

Karen demande si la fin sera heureuse... Je ne peux malheureusement pas révéler la fin de l'histoire (ça perdrait son intérêt, sinon !). S'il y a certaines choses qui vous dérangent vraiment, au point que vous préfèreriez arrêter de lire tout de suite pour éviter de tomber dessus, vous pouvez toujours me contacter en privé et je donnerai plus de détails.

mumz3l-Neskouiik-Bura voudrait savoir s'il y aura d'autres Mangemorts. Ils ne sont pas une partie important de l'histoire mais il est possible qu'ils fassent une apparition.

Et une fois de plus, j'ai choisi de garder l'histoire du point de vue d'Hermione pour l'instant. On en apprendra un peu plus sur Drago plus tard ^^

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Hermione avait mal. Aux genoux, à force de s'agenouiller sur le sol dur de la chambre. Au dos, à avoir gardé la même position trop longtemps sans bouger. Aux mains, à force de crisper ses poings de toutes ses forces pour les contrôler. Dans tous les muscles de sa bouche, peu habitués à ce genre d'exercice, qui semblaient menacer d'un instant à l'autre de lâcher. Jusqu'au fond de sa gorge, où la verge de Malefoy cognait sans merci un rythme de plus en plus effréné. Elle avait envie de vomir. Elle avait envie de pleurer. Elle parvenait à peine à respirer. D'un moment à l'autre, elle en était sûre, elle allait suffoquer et s'évanouir aux pieds de celui qui la torturait.

Il ne l'avait même pas touchée. Il gardait ses mains fermement fixées sur les accoudoirs de son fauteuil, ne daignant même pas user de sa force physique pour la contrôler. Il s'était contenté de donner des ordres. "Plus profond." "Plus vite." Sans le pacte magique qui liait Hermione à sa volonté, elle se serait écroulée depuis longtemps, mais son corps obéissait aux ordre de Malefoy qu'elle le veuille ou non. C'était plus efficace que si une main d'acier s'était saisie de sa tête pour la forcer. Elle n'avait même pas l'option de se débattre. Elle était prisonnière.

Soudain, Malefoy se tendit, et laissa échapper un grognement sourd. Un instant plus tard, Hermione sentait quelque chose de chaud et visqueux se répandre au fond de sa gorge, remplissant sa bouche. Elle toussa, son premier réflexe de tout cracher immédiatement, mais Malefoy ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

- Avale, ordonna-t-il, implacable.

Elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'obéir. Avec effort, elle avala la totalité de la semence de son bourreau, se promettant d'aller vomir dès qu'elle en aurait l'occasion. Malefoy se leva sans plus de cérémonie, s'arrêtant un instant pour remettre en place ses habits, puis s'éloigna de l'endroit où elle était toujours agenouillée. Elle avait maintenant le dos courbé, n'ayant plus la force de se tenir droite, et essayait de contrôler sa respiration, ses cheveux tombant de part de d'autre de son visage.

- Regarde-moi, dit Malefoy.

Elle se força à relever la tête vers lui. Que voulait-il, encore ? L'humilier encore plus ? Elle se rendit compte que ses joues étaient souillées de larmes, et ressentit une pointe de frustration. Dire qu'elle avait fait tant d'efforts pour ne pas pleurer devant lui.

Malefoy la contemplait avec un visage impassible, ne laissant voir aucune émotion. Même l'amusement qu'il avait montré auparavant quand il la forçait à se déshabiller avait disparu. Il semblait maintenant porter un masquer de pierre.

- Va te laver, et rhabille-toi. Notre hôte nous attend pour le dîner.

Sur ces mots, il lui tourna le dos et sortit de la chambre, fermant la porte derrière lui.

* * *

Il y avait une salle de bain adjacente à la chambre. Elle comprenait une baignoire de style ancien qui était visiblement enchantée, car elle commença à se remplir d'elle-même quand Hermione s'en approcha, et elle trouva l'eau exactement à la température qu'elle aimait. Malgré tout ce qui lui était arrivé, elle éprouva un certain plaisir à se plonger dans l'eau savonneuse et à se laver le corps. Elle frotta autant qu'elle put, comme si cela pouvait la laver non seulement de la saleté ordinaire, mais aussi de l'humiliation que Malefoy lui avait infligée. Elle n'eut pas beaucoup de succès sur ce plan-là. Malgré tout, le bain lui fit du bien, et lui donna le temps de s'éclaircir les idées.

Ce qui lui était arrivé aujourd'hui n'était pas grand-chose, en comparaison de ce qui l'attendait sûrement aux mains de Malefoy. Elle ne doutait pas qu'il comptait la torturer de toutes les façons qu'il pourrait imaginer. Se retrouver nue devant lui et devoir lui donner du plaisir était probablement quelque chose à quoi elle allait devoir s'habituer. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de le prendre si mal à chaque fois, surtout si elle espérait rester assez forte pour trouver le moyen de se sortir de cet enfer, quand l'occasion se présenterait. Si l'occasion se présentait. Non, se força-t-elle à penser, pas _si_. _Quand_. L'occasion se présenterait un jour, elle devait y croire. Et elle devait être prête à la saisir quand cela arriverait.

Elle n'osa pas rester trop longtemps dans le bain, de peur que Malefoy ne s'impatiente : il n'avait pas dit dans combien de temps était le dîner, et Hermione n'avait aucune idée de l'heure qu'il était, à part qu'il faisait déjà sombre dehors. Elle se sécha rapidement et, faute d'autres vêtements à sa disposition, se résigna à remettre la robe noire qu'elle avait depuis la veille. Elle la trouva pliée nettement sur le lit, au lieu de sur le sol, où elle l'avait laissée. Bizarrement, elle semblait plus propre, plus neuve, d'un seul coup. Hermione devina que la robe avait été remplacée par une autre, identique. Quand elle la souleva, une note s'échappa d'entre ses plis. Hermione la lut. Elle disait : "_Pas de sous-vêtements._"

Hermione se sentit rougir vivement, mais elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Les sous-vêtements qu'elle avait portés auparavant n'étaient même plus en vue. Elle enfila donc la robe sans rien mettre en-dessous, et retourna dans la salle de bain s'examiner dans le long miroir. Sans soutien-gorge, le décolleté de la robe était encore plus choquant. Si elle se penchait en avant, on voyait presque ses seins en entier. Elle agrippa le bord arrière de la robe et tira nerveusement dessus. Elle se sentait presque nue. C'était probablement l'effet recherché.

À ce moment, elle entendit la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir, et elle sortit précipitamment de la salle de bain. Malgré toutes ses bonnes résolutions d'un peu plus tôt, elle sentait son cœur battre la chamade dans sa poitrine. C'était Malefoy, évidemment.

Il la regarda de haut en bas, son petit sourire narquois de retour.

- Bien, Hermione. Tu vois que ce n'est pas difficile d'être obéissante.

Elle remarqua qu'il tenait à la main la chaîne qu'elle avait portée la veille. "Oh non…" pensa-t-elle. Malgré tout, elle était résignée. Elle lui tendit ses mains pour qu'il referme le bracelet de métal autour, puis se laissa entraîner hors de la pièce.

* * *

**Un nouveau personnage fait son apparition dans le prochain chapitre. À suivre...**


	5. Chapitre 5

**Réponse aux reviews :**

Je suis très contente de voir que le dernier chapitre vous a plu ! Surtout ceux qui avaient des critiques avant et qui ont trouvé que ça s'était amélioré.

Mumz3l-Neskouiik-Bura parle de vengeance... Je promets que la situation d'Hermione ne restera pas la même pour toujours ! Malefoy pourrait finir par regretter ce qu'il a fait...

Il y a un peu moins d'action dans ce chapitre, mais c'est un chapitre de transition, il y aura plus de choses intéressantes dans le suivant. J'espère que ça vous plaira quand même !

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Leur hôte, comme Malefoy avait dit, était un sorcier à la carrure plutôt imposante qui devait être dans sa quarante ou cinquantaine, avec un nez pointu vaguement ressemblant celui de Malefoy, des lèvres fines et sévères, et des yeux scrutateurs à la lueur dangereuse. Malefoy le salua en l'appelant "Oncle Caspar", puis tira un coup sec sur la chaîne d'Hermione pour la mettre à genoux, la présentant comme sa "récente acquisition."

Caspar s'avança vers elle avec un sourire malsain aux lèvres. Malefoy avait été narquois, moqueur, méprisant, mais ce sorcier-ci semblait tout simplement cruel. Il agrippa Hermione par les cheveux et tira sa tête en arrière, lui arrachant un gémissement de douleur. Puis, de son autre main, il lui caressa la joue avec une fausse délicatesse, laissant ses doigts courir sur sa peau jusqu'à son cou, puis plus bas, s'attardant sur son épaule le temps de passer un doigt sous la bretelle de sa robe, faisant mine de l'enlever.

- Ne préfèreriez-vous pas garder ce genre de gâterie pour le dessert, mon oncle ? demanda à cet instant Malefoy de sa voix froide. Pour ma part, mon estomac me rappelle avec insistance que je n'ai pas mangé depuis des heures.

Caspar éclata de rire, et lâcha Hermione, qui eut le sentiment de respirer pour la première fois depuis qu'il l'avait touchée.

- Très bien, Drago, dit le sorcier en se tournant vers la table qui avait été dressée pour eux. Mais j'espère que ce n'est pas la jalousie qui parle. Tu ne voudrais quand même pas garder pour toi tout seul ce petit bijou ! Alors que je t'ai accueilli sous mon toit, t'hébergeant et te protégeant contre tes ennemis...

- Et je vous en suis reconnaissant, mon oncle, répondit Malefoy, prenant place à table là où Caspar le lui indiquait.

Il tira un petit coup sur la chaîne d'Hermione pour qu'elle se redresse et le suive. Il n'y avait pas de chaise pour elle, elle dut donc se contenter de s'agenouiller à côté de Malefoy. Heureusement, Caspar était assis de l'autre côté, il n'avait donc pas accès à elle. Hermione frissonnait rien qu'au souvenir des doigts de cet homme sur elle.

- N'ayez crainte, je ne resterai pas longtemps, continua Malefoy. Juste le temps de récupérer mes possessions et me préparer un endroit sûr pour m'établir. En attendant, vous avez toute ma gratitude, et je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour vous remercier.

L'autre sorcier parut satisfait par cette promesse, et ils commencèrent à manger. Hermione se sentait plutôt malade, en pensant à ce que cela impliquait, mais elle essaya de se consoler en se disant que ça ne pouvait pas être pire que Malefoy. Qu'un homme la viole ou deux, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait faire ?

Malefoy donna à Hermione un morceau de pain qu'elle parvint tant bien que mal à tenir dans ses mains attachées. Elle pensa un moment ne pas manger, en rébellion, mais elle se dit que ça ne servirait probablement qu'à l'affamer. Elle n'avait rien mangé depuis presque vingt-quatre heures. Elle mangea donc le pain, et plus tard le morceau de poulet qu'il lui donna. Il lui fit même passer un pomme au moment du dessert.

Puis arriva le moment de se lever de table, et Hermione vit Caspar s'approcher d'elle de nouveau. Elle prit une grande inspiration et se prépara à supporter stoïquement ce qui allait suivre, mais à sa surprise, Malefoy s'interposa de nouveau.

- Mon oncle, si je peux me permettre, je voudrais me réserver l'exclusivité sur elle un peu plus longtemps.

L'autre sorcier s'immobilisa, fronçant les sourcils, et Hermione pouvait voir la colère monter en lui. Malefoy inclina légèrement la tête et prit un ton humble, mais il ne semblait pas prêt à reculer.

- Vous comprenez, je pense qu'il est mon privilège d'être le premier à la... posséder.

Il dit ce dernier mot avec un léger sourire, et Hermione sentit monter une vague d'indignation d'être traitée comme un morceau de viande qu'on se disputait.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, mon garçon ? Ne me dis pas que tu l'as eue tout ce temps et que tu ne l'as toujours pas déflorée ?

Hermione avait envie d'objecter que "tout ce temps" était en fait à peine vingt-quatre heures, mais elle n'était pas assez stupide pour parler. Elle se contenta d'écouter la conversation, retenant son envie de les remettre tous les deux à leur place. Elle détestait de plus en plus ce Caspar.

- Vous devez comprendre les circonstances, mon oncle, répondit Malefoy. Nous avons passé la majeure partie de la journée à voyager, et ensuite elle était trop faible ne serait-ce que pour tenir sur ses jambes. J'ai l'habitude de prendre soin de mes possessions. Je m'en voudrais si, par négligence, je l'abîmais.

Caspar ne semblait pas très content, mais les arguments de Malefoy étaient apparemment solides, car il n'insista pas.

- Eh bien, se contenta-t-il de dire, ne traîne pas trop quand même, ou on pourrait croire que tu tiens un peu trop à elle.

Malefoy haussa les épaules et eut un sourire sarcastique.

- Autant qu'on tient à bon balai de course. Je l'ai payée cher. Je compte bien en tirer autant que je pourrai.

Son oncle parut satisfait par cette affirmation. Les deux hommes se dirent bonne nuit, puis Malefoy tira de nouveau sur la chaîne d'Hermione l'entraînant à sa suite hors de la pièce. Avant de partir, elle intercepta un regard de l'autre sorcier, et la promesse de cruauté qu'elle y vit suffit à lui donner la chair de poule.


	6. Chapitre 6

**Note : **Je m'excuse d'avoir disparu un moment. J'ai été très chargée dernièrement et je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour écrire ! Ce chapitre est plus court que d'habitude, mais c'est juste un petit morceau pour vous aider à patienter en attendant la suite.

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Hermione craignait de se retrouver seule de nouveau avec Malefoy dans la chambre, mais il n'essaya plus de la toucher ce soir-là. Un matelas avait été placé à terre au pied du lit, à côté de la cheminée, et il lui ordonna de dormir là tandis qu'il s'appropriait le lit. Hermione hésita un moment, n'ayant aucune tenue de nuit et se demandant si Malefoy objecterait à ce qu'elle dorme dans sa robe. Ça aura probablement pour résultat de la froisser - pas que ça dérange Hermione, elle détestait cet horrible bout de tissu, mais Malefoy verrait peut-être cela d'un mauvais oeil. Elle venait de décider de dormir avec quand même, et tant mieux si elle pouvait réussir à agacer un peu son bourreau par la même occasion, quand Malefoy remarqua ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Il venait de revenir de la salle de bain, vêtu d'une riche robe de chambre de soie argentée.

- On ne t'a jamais appris à te déshabiller avant d'aller au lit ? lança-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

Elle s'immobilisa, sur le point de se glisser sous les couvertures.

- Je n'ai rien d'autre à me mettre, dit-elle quand il fut évident qu'il attendait une réponse.

- Ce n'est pas une raison.

Devinant ce qu'il voulait dire, Hermione sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge, mais elle n'essaya pas de résister. Mieux valait garder ses forces pour ce qui en valait la peine. Mieux valait lui faire croire qu'elle était soumise pour pouvoir mieux le prendre par surprise quand l'occasion se présenterait. Elle fit passer la robe par-dessus sa tête, se retrouvant nue devant Malefoy pour la deuxième fois en une soirée.

Il eut un sourire narquois.

- Je vois que tu apprends vite. C'est bien. Mais il se trouve que j'ai bien une tenue pour toi.

Évidemment, il n'aurait pas pu le dire plus tôt. Il avait fallu qu'il l'humilie d'abord. Hermione se retint de serrer les poings tandis qu'il s'approchait d'elle, la détaillant du regard ouvertement. Elle fit de son mieux pour ne pas montrer à quel point cela la mettait mal à l'aise. Ça ne ferait qu'empirer les choses.

Elle se rendit compte qu'il tenait quelque chose derrière son dos, et lorsqu'il fut à quelques pas d'elle, il lui tendit ce qui semblait être une sorte de chiffon rouge. Hermione s'en saisit et le déploya, et elle sentit ses derniers espoirs s'envoler. C'était une nuisette. Mais une nuisette si fine et légère qu'elle semblait complètement transparente. La pudeur d'Hermione ne serait pas protégée du tout.

Réprimant un soupir, elle l'enfila, n'attendant pas qu'il lui en donne l'ordre. Il y avait une armature au niveau du buste pour rehausser sa poitrine, et la tenue semblait si courte qu'elle atteignait à peine le haut de ses cuisses. Et effectivement, le tissu était si translucide que chaque parcelle de sa peau était clairement visible.

- Ah, j'oubliais, dit Malefoy, après avoir visiblement pris un grand plaisir à la regarder mettre la tenue.

Il lui tendit un minuscule string rouge assorti à la nuisette.

- Tu peux mettre ça aussi.

Hermione attendit qu'il ait le dos tourné avant d'enfiler ce dernier morceau en hâte. Elle ne tenait pas à ce qu'il remarque à quel point elle était soulagée par une chose aussi ridicule. Puis, il se mit au lit, et lui ordonna de faire de même.

- Une longue journée nous attend demain.

Hermione essaya de ne pas trop s'attarder sur le sens de ces mots. Avant de s'endormir, elle se fit la réflexion que Malefoy n'avait pas posé un doigt sur elle depuis qu'il l'avait rattrapée au moment où elle s'était évanouie.


	7. Chapitre 7

**Et voilà un plus long chapitre pour compenser l'attente ! Merci beaucoup pour vos encouragements. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

**Bonne lecture !  
**

* * *

Hermione se réveilla bien avant l'aube le lendemain. L'anxiété l'empêchait de bien dormir, et elle ne tenait pas à ce que Malefoy la surprenne encore endormie quand il se lèverait le matin. Elle se glissa dans la salle de bain sans bruit et prit une douche rapide, faisant de son mieux pour sortir et se rhabiller de la robe de la veille au plus vite. Elle était juste dans les temps : quand elle ressortit de la salle de bain, Malefoy était en train de se réveiller. Il s'assit sur le côté du lit et l'observa tandis qu'elle s'avançait dans la pièce, et elle se força à ne pas détourner le regard. Cependant, il ne fit pas de commentaire, et sans laisser voir une quelconque expression sur son visage, il se leva et alla dans la salle de bain à son tour. Avant de fermer la porte, il lança par-dessus son épaule :

- Fais le lit, Hermione.

Elle poussa un soupir et se mit à la tâche. C'était de loin l'une des choses les moins déplaisantes qu'elle avait eu à faire pour lui, et elle n'allait pas se plaindre, mais ça l'agaçait quand même. Malefoy aurait pu faire le lit lui-même en un mouvement de baguette magique, mais il préférait donner la tâche à Hermione. Évidemment. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, elle alla s'asseoir sur son matelas par terre, près de la cheminée, et attendit. Malefoy revint quelques minutes plus tard, vêtu d'une robe de sorcier au tissu riche et à la couple élégante, l'apparence immaculée. Il n'hésitait certainement pas à user de la magie pour ses propres besoins personnels.

- Je sors, déclara-t-il après avoir jeté un regard approbateur au lit, un sourire effleurant ses lèvres. Attends-moi ici.

Puis il quitta la chambre, fermant la porte derrière lui. Hermione entendit une clé tourner dans la serrure et se rendit compte que la porte avait été verrouillée. Comme si elle avait besoin de ça : l'ordre de Malefoy suffisait à la garder enfermée ici jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne. Peut-être craignait-il qu'elle ne trouve un moyen d'échapper au sortilège qui la gardait prisonnière ? C'était une idée intéressante. Si c'était le cas, cela voulait peut-être dire qu'il y avait un moyen. Hermione aurait donné n'importe quoi pour avoir accès à une bibliothèque, mais il n'y avait pas un seul livre dans la chambre, et elle dut se résoudre à fouiller sa mémoire, essayant de se souvenir de quoi que ce soit qui puisse l'aider à sortir d'ici. Le temps passa, et elle ne trouva rien.

* * *

Malefoy ne revint pas jusqu'au soir. Les heures passèrent, s'allongèrent, et le ciel derrière la fenêtre devint clair, puis sombre de nouveau, puis noir. L'estomac d'Hermione protestait. En deux jours, elle n'avait mangé que le maigre dîner que lui avait jeté Malefoy à la table de son oncle, la nuit précédente, et elle mourait de faim. À plusieurs reprises pendant la journée, on vint frapper à la porte, et elle entendit la voix de Caspar résonner de l'autre côté, la poignée de la porte tournant comme si on tentait de l'ouvrir. Elle crut même entendre des sortilèges de déverrouillage, mais ils ne semblèrent pas fonctionner. Hermione n'en était que rassurée. Se retrouver seule avec cet homme était la dernière chose qu'elle voulait en ce moment même, et elle se rendit soudain compte que, quelles qu'aient été ses raisons, c'était sans doute une bonne chose que Malefoy ait verrouillé la porte. Et il l'avait verrouillée si bien que même la magie ne semblait pas capable de l'ouvrir. Soit il avait grandement surestimé ce dont Hermione était capable, soit il y avait une autre raison derrière toutes ces précautions...

Hermione ne répondit pas quand Caspar appela à travers la porte, restant immobile et silencieuse jusqu'à ce qu'il s'en aille. Il finit par abandonner et partir, mais Hermione sentait qu'elle n'avait pas fini d'avoir affaire à lui. Finalement, alors qu'il faisait complètement nuit dehors et qu'Hermione commençait à s'assoupir, recroquevillée dans la chaleur du feu, la tête contre le côté du lit, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit soudainement, la faisant sursauter. Son premier réflexe fut de penser que Caspar avait finalement réussi à entrer, et elle bondit sur ses pieds, cherchant instinctivement une cachette du regard. Puis elle se rendit compte que c'était Malefoy, et elle s'immobilisa.

Malefoy haussa un sourcil moqueur.

- Et ça se prétend courageuse, dit-il ironiquement.

Il lança un paquet aux pieds d'Hermione, et ordonna :

- Mange.

Refusant de laisser ses moqueries la toucher, Hermione se contenta de s'agenouiller par terre pour ouvrir le paquet. Il était emballé dans du papier et attaché par des ficelles, et quand elle réussit à les défaire, elle découvrir un petit festin à l'intérieur : une flasque de jus de citrouille, une grosse miche de pain encore chaud, du fromage et de la confiture, des oeufs durs, du saucisson, et une demi-douzaine de fruits divers. Il n'y avait pas de couverts, mais elle n'en avait pas besoin. Elle but le jus directement de la flasque, coupa des morceaux de pain à la main pour les tremper dans le pot de confiture, goba les oeufs tout entiers et croqua avidement dans les fruits, saucisson et le fromage. Elle était vaguement consciente que Malefoy l'observait, assis dans son fauteuil, mais elle avait trop faim pour en tenir compte. Elle se contenta de manger, et elle avait l'impression qu'elle n'avait pas vu de nourriture depuis des semaines.

- Pas trop vite, commenta Malefoy à un moment. Tu vas attraper une indigestion si tu continues à te goinfrer comme ça.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? marmotta-t-elle pour elle-même.

Elle fut surprise de se rendre compte qu'il l'avait entendue.

- Je ne tiens pas à ce que tu sois malade, répondit-il. Il faudra que tu sois en forme ce soir, mais pas que tu t'empiffres tellement que tu ne tiennes plus sur tes jambes.

Ces quelques mots suffirent à couper d'un seul coup l'appétit d'Hermione. Ce soir ? Il fallait qu'elle soit en forme ? L'angoisse, estompée un temps par la faim, revint avec fracas, et elle lâcha le dernier morceau de pain qu'elle tenait à la main, n'ayant soudain plus du tout envie de le manger. Elle sentait son estomac se crisper, d'appréhension, cette fois. Sans un mot, elle remballa les restes et referma le paquet, le posant à côté d'elle. Puis elle leva les yeux vers Malefoy, s'efforçant de rester calme. Et elle attendit.

Un sourire jouait sur les lèvres de Malefoy, mais il s'estompa soudain, comme si quelque chose était venu l'effacer d'une seconde à l'autre. Son visage s'assombrit et il hocha la tête.

- Très bien. Je vois que tu n'as pas complètement perdu ton intelligence. Va te laver les mains et le visage.

Hermione obéit sans discuter. Évidemment : il voulait qu'elle soit parfaitement propre quand il commencerait à jouer avec elle. Rien de tel pour une humiliation dans les règles de l'art. Lorsqu'elle revint de la salle de bain, il s'était levé de son siège, et se tenait debout à côté du lit. Il lui fit signe de s'approcher, puis agita sa baguette en direction du lit. Celui-ci commença à se surélever, ses pieds s'allongeant jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à hauteur de taille avant de s'immobiliser. Puis, Malefoy dit simplement :

- Penche-toi en avant. À plat ventre sur le lit.

Devinant ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, Hermione était certaine que ses jambes auraient été pétrifiées sur place si elles n'avaient pas été forcées d'obéir par magie. Elle s'avança jusqu'à l'endroit qu'il avait indiqué, se positionnant à plat ventre de façon à ce que ses hanches reposent sur le bord du lit, ses jambes touchant tout juste le sol maintenant que le lit avait été surélevé. Et elle ferma les yeux.

Malefoy lança un autre sort, et elle sentit ses jambes s'écarter, tirées par des cordes invisibles, jusqu'à ce qu'il lui soit complètement impossible de les bouger. Ses pieds ne touchaient plus terre à présent, mais ses chevilles étaient fermement ligotées et maintenues en place. Elle n'avait plus aucun doute sur ce que Malefoy s'apprêtait à lui faire. Le moment était venu : il allait la violer pour de bon. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi il tenait à l'attacher ainsi. Après tout, elle ne pouvait pas s'enfuir, et il lui aurait suffi d'un simple ordre pour la forcer à rester immobile. Peut-être qu'il aimait ce genre de chose.

- Pas un bruit, ordonna-t-il d'une voix si froide qu'Hermione se sentit frissonner.

Et sa bouche se ferma instantanément en obéissance. Quoi qu'il lui fasse, aucun son n'en sortirait. Elle entendit un bruit de tissu derrière elle, et une fermeture qui s'ouvrait. Elle agrippa désespérément la couverture, la ramenant à elle et y enfouissant son visage. Elle défaisait le lit de Malefoy, mais heureusement, il ne lui ordonna pas d'arrêter. Un instant plus tard, une main souleva le peu de robe qui recouvrait ses hanches, et elle sentit quelque chose de gros et dur s'insérer brutalement en elle. Elle se mordit le bras jusqu'au sang.


End file.
